Mutual as Mutual Can Be
by Violent-Flames
Summary: Rogue is constantly pushing Gambit away as she knows it'll never work between them.Gambit leaves due to a letter he receives and as events ecalate the XMen find themselves entangled in deep trouble.
1. Beginning

A/N: Hey I wrote this story last year, but there was some kind of error andI wasn't able to update it let alone access the story itself on my account. I'm gonna go about posting it back and update it as frequently as I can. Sorry about it all butI hopeit'll worlk out this time...

Mutual as Mutual Can Be – Ch 1 Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not and unfortunately will not own any of the marvel characters; I do however own this fiction story that is based on marvel characters but it will not be used in any way to be profitable.

It dawned bright and clear in Westchester. The birds were chirping happily as they flew from tree to tree enjoying the calmness of the spring morning. The sun illuminated the great wet lawns of the Xavier Institute. The previous nights' shower made the morning air crisp and humid. The calm morning isn't going to last forever as some of the X-Men soundly asleep in the X-Mansion are starting to wake.

"Aww, Gawd! Ah always get earliest Danger Room session!" the southern born, Rogue exclaimed tiredly, as she still lay in bed, head buried in the pillows in an attempt to block the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Not being able to hold out to its shrilling sound anymore, she slapped her fingertips against the clocks surface and it stopped abruptly. Groaning, she slowly got up and went straight to the shower.

Slightly more awake after the cold shower, looking into the mirror above her chest-of-drawers she drew her brush through her hair and blow dried it. Satisfied she then pulled on her yellow and green uniform, grabbed the matching gloves and went down to get herself some breakfast.

"Codmogning Ghogue" said Bobby brightly his mouth stuffed to the limit with frosted cereal. "mornin' Bobby" Rogue replied with a smile at how silly he looked with his cheeks protruding while trying with difficulty to chew and keep the food in his mouth and the same time.

"Ya know Bobby, ya could always swallow before taking another spoonful" she said looking at him with raised eyebrows. Bobby, however good he was with comebacks, he could only manage an even sillier smile. Rogue laughed, and turned away, took some orange juice out of the fridge, turned around and was face-to-face with those crimson eyes, a smile adorned their owners face.

"G'mornin' Chere" he said calmly not taking his gaze away from hers. He reached out and brushed a strand of her white hair out of her face. She put her bare hand in front of him "Drop it, Gambit! Ah ain't in the mood"

She walked around him Gambit however followed her with his gaze as she sat down at the table pouring some juice into a glass. She wasn't about to admit that she really did want him, she wanted to spend every minute of every day in his arms, savouring his scent, his warmth, his touch. She shook her head,

'_Wha am Ah even thinking about him, something impossible, something that can never happen! He doesn't get it either! It just makes it harder when he keeps persisting! He knows Ah can't but he keeps doin' it…ugh!_' she thought angrily as she buried her head in her bare palms.

"Chere? Chere? Y'okay? Rogue!" Gambit was shaking Rogue gently in an attempt draw her back to reality.

She looked up suddenly and pushed his hand off of her "Ah'm fine!" she retorted as she pulled on her gloves and exited the room, Gambit looked slightly taken aback as he stared after her. Logan who was sitting in the corner was staring disapprovingly at Gambit and gave a soft growl; Ororo on the other hand was looking at Gambit with sympathy in her blue eyes, everyone else in the room were staring at the empty doorway from which Rogue had exited.

While passing through the aluminium plated corridors on the way to the Danger Room, Rogue was muttering angrily under her breath. She didn't want to be rude like that, but he didn't understand that she just felt worse when he acted like that. Nobody knew how it was to be denied the most basic pleasures of life; how it was not to be able to dress as any other woman her age, or even have something as simple as a normal relationship with someone you cared about, someone you loved…

Rogue clenched her fist and slammed it frustratingly into the aluminium plated wall, leaving a fist-sized dent behind as she continued to walk through the dim lighted corridors, where the only sound was the pattern of soft '_cling_' as she walked on the plated floor…and then the soft sob that came as she turned and entered the Danger Room.

A/N: I will update as soon as I can hope y'all liked it so far. It's strictly a ROMY . More adventure, romance and action in later chapters…happy reading - Violent-Flames ;). sorry about the error and delay and stuff before... Cheers!


	2. Happenings

A/N: Enjoy Peeps! Hope you like this one as well!Cheers!

Chapter 2 – Happenings

The Danger Room session was a tough one, rather 'annoying' on Rogues' part. Heat-sensitive auto-bots were following her around all the time while she fought to, as discreetly as possible free the 'prisoner' that was locked up in the virtually created high-security jail. However, as the auto-bots tailing her, the 'discreet' part didn't work out so well as she grew so frustrated andshe punched loose their heads and threw it at them, reducing them to rubble.

The 'prison' alarm had by then gone off and all the X-Men in the facility had to act fast in completing their mission. Wolverine on the other hand found this a more efficient way to do things. He busted through the metal doors following the scent of the target, as he reached the door where the scent seemed stronger than ever, he unsheathed his adamantium claws and ran them through the side of the door removing it completely from its hinges and throwing it aside.

Storm, Rogue and Gambit had by then reached him, Iceman on the other hand was no where in sight.

"Come on, pal lets get ya outta here!" Wolverine said, knocking aside some crates that were in the way. The man was wearing some type of dark cloak that covered his head. He was sitting in the corner of the cell, knees to his chest, not moving

"Hurry, Logan there seems to be more guards on their way" Storm called over to him.

"Yeah, well to bad for them" he grunted back. Ororo frowned whereas Rogue and Gambit sniggered. "Come on he seems to be unconscious give me a hand" he gestured for them to come and help him lift the man out of the cell. As he grabbed the unconscious body, the hood that had covered the man's face fell off and his face was revealed.

Wolverine gave an angry howl and lunged forward, unsheathing is claws. Rogue grabbed his upper arms to prevent him from harming the man.

"Let go of me!" he growled over his shoulder "I wanna slice him ta bits!".

"Na-uh Ah ain't letting go of ya till ya promise to be a good boy and leave ol' Creed alone" Rogue answered back as footsteps began to sound in the corridor. Gambit and Storm exited the cell to take care of the guards, but Iceman had then shown up and sent the guards sliding down an ice slide to the basement.

"What's taking you so long? We should have been out ages ago!" bawled Iceman dusting dirt off his arm.

"We being held up, mon ami" replied Gambit as Iceman walked through the door and saw Rogue struggling to keep Wolverine from attacking the unconscious virtually created figure of Sabretooth.

Rogue now seemed fed up with the way Wolverine was acting and thrust him out into the corridor, cracking the wall into which he flew into. Iceman had to duck out of the way so that he wouldn't be knocked by a flying Wolverine.

Rogue now lifted Sabretooth and threw him onto her left shoulder. "Let's get outta here" she called to the others.

Once they were outside, and the Danger Room and turned to it's normal state, Wolverine who had been grunting and growling all the way, pushed himself through the team and out of the Room, muttering something about "Chuck" and "Hear about this".

"He's got some temper" Rogue said as she stared after wolverines figure.

"Well Chere, I woun't say yours s'too good either" Gambit grinned; Rogue on the other hand glared at him and smacked his arm.

"Ow! Tha' hurt Chere!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Watch ya mouth if ya don' wan' it repeated Cajun!" she said as she started to walk for the doors. Gambit stared after her, he still had hope, someday….someday it would work, someday he would be able to lick those gorgeous lips and caress that beautiful face with his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then exited the Danger Room.

It was lunch time by the time they had showered and dressed. Gambit was making his way to the dining room when he passed Professor Xavier's study from which Wolverine exited slamming the door shut behind him and snarling past Gambit.

"Outta my way Cajun" he said as he pushed Gambit out of the way.

"Now, dat isn' a very nice way t'talk to ya fellow team mate, mon ami" he said turning his head to stare and Wolverine who had now stopped in his tracks and turned around, his face contorted with rage and his sharp teeth flashed against the light that lit the corridor.

He unsheathed his claws and pointed them under Remy's chin whom didn't move an inch, still standing the way he had, a dull expression on his face, staring into Wolverine's narrowed eyes.

"I ain't in the mood for ya bullshit lecturin' runt! I suggest ya'll leave it at that if ya don't want me ta cut ya like a turkey!" he growled still staring into Remy's eyes waiting for his decision to pick a fight or get out of his sight, however Remy just stood there, hands in his trench coat pockets grabbin hold of some cards but stayedstaring at Logan.

This seemed to anger Wolverine even more because he jabbed his claw a bit into Remy's chin so that a large drop of blood oozed out and started trickling down the side of Logan's claw that was puncturing Gambit's chin, still Remy didn't stir from his place but grabbed a tighter hold on his cards within his coat pockets just incase things got a little out of hand he would be ready...

"What's wrong with ya Cajun? Cat got yer tongue?" he snarled as he jabbed his claw further. Gambit now winced as larger drops started oozing their way down Logan's unsheathed claw. By now footsteps could be heard coming down from the large stairway.

Logan raised his other clawed hand in the air. "Ya got that? Next time, pleasin' the girls won't be one o'the things you **can** do" he growled angrily while lowering his clawed hand that wasn't puncturing Gambit's chin to rest between Remy's legs, the adamantium barely touching him.

Gambit's red on black eyes flashed, he scowled. Someone at the bottom of the stairs gasped.

"Logan! Jus' wha' in the world do ya think ya're doin'?" Rogue shouted angrily. "Let go a' him Logan!"

"It's okay Chere, dere is no need" Gambit said quietly and barely moving his mouth in an attempt of not letting the adamantium pierce his chin even deeper, his red eyes still staring into Logan's blue ones . Rogue grabbed Wolverines arm slowly. "Logan, please st-" she was cut off as she noticed the blood that was trickling down from Remy's chin.

Her eyes widened "LOGAN!" she shouted at him angrily. Wolverine seemed to snap out of it and turned to look at Rogue. "Let-go-of-him-Logan or ya'll have me ta deal with!" she said through gritted teeth.

Logan looked from Gambit to Rogue, growling loudly. He then slowly lowered both arms, looked at Rogue and said: "Only because I don't like to see you upset, darlin'" and walked away.

Rogue looked at Gambit who was now wiping the blood from under his chin. "What did ya go and get yaself into Remy?" she glowered at him.

He looked up at her. "What? Gambit didn' do notin' Chere!" he gave her that look, that cute look of mock sadness. "Bu' he greatful ya saved him" he winked and smiled at her, she looked away. _God, he always does that, that dazzling smile, why can't he just stop?_ She thought for herself.

She gave a loud sigh. "Is everytin' okay Chere?" he looked worriedly at her.

She turned back to him "Yeah, Ah'm alright" she said, giving him a faint smile. "Ya've got a letter Remy" she handed it to him "There's no return address,…Ah'll see ya at lunch" she then walked away.

Gambit looked at the letter, opened it and read:

_Meet me in New Orleans, at the place you so cherished when you were a child at 22:00pm_

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter, 3rd will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed it, events will escalate from here. Please, review it will only take a couple of seconds. I would like to know how I am doing and if I need to improve something since this is my first fic!

Happy reading!—Violent Flames


	3. Ice Cream Parlor

A/N: Hi! Ok, now so here's chapter 3! Oh and please review it'll only take a minute and it's really helpful! Thanks.

Happy Reading! – Violent Flames

Chapter 3 - The Ice Cream Parlor

The morning brought sunlight and chirping birds. Most of the X-Men were by now having breakfast after their Danger Room session. The kitchen bustled with people as they grabbed their coffee or juice and something to eat and went to sit at the dining table.

Bobby stood over the waffles by the counter and was piling waffle after waffle on his plate. "Man, I feel like a trash can!" he groaned as he poured jam, vanilla ice-cream and nuts on top of his waffles.

"Trash can?" Kurt bamfed right beside him and started piling waffles as well.

Bobby jumped but hardly looked phased as he answered "Yeah you know, like empty, kinda echoing inside."

Kurt's brows furrowed "I knew you were hollow up here" he pointed to his head "but I didn't think you'd be hollow down there mein freund" he pointed to Bobby's stomach "considering all that you eat" he proceeded to point to Bobby's plate stacked with waffles.

"Haha, very funny Kurt" he said sarcastically "But that's pretty good for a beginner" he said with a smile and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

Bobby continued into the dining room where almost everyone was sitting. He sat in a chair opposite Storm and Kurt soon bamfed into the seat next to him. Breakfast was spent chatting and laughing as everyone ate their breakfast. There were a couple of arguments as usual, this time it was between Bobby and Betsy.

"Ok, you probably don't have a clue what you're talking about. I said people aren't made to swallow dough. And the stuff you are shoveling down your throat is plain dough. Do you have any idea what does to your stomach? It settles there like cement! The only healthy dough is the C4." She finished, looking sternly at Bobby.

"Betsy, waffles are healthy enough not to blow up in my gut. Besides dough includes important components from the food chain." He answered confidently

"Yeah? Like what?" she snapped

"Well, there is the wheat from which you make the flour…"

And so the argument went on. After breakfast everyone retreated to go about their business. That meaning going for a swim in the pool, playing some soccer and/or basketball, occupy the X-Box in the rec room or just sit and relax.

Rogue entered the rec room and saw Bobby and Kurt furiously tapping buttons on their X-Box controllers and exchanging comments like "You're so dead" and "Vat do you think about that?".

"Guys? Helloo?" she crossed her arms "KURT!" she yelled.

Kurt and Bobby jumped then turned their heads to face her. "Vas?" Kurt said innocently quiet.

"Good Ah finally caught ya'lls attention. Have any of you seen Remy?" she said a little concern in her voice.

"I didn't see him at breakfast sis. Maybe he went out yesterday and hasn't come back yet, ja?" he said concerned for Rogue.

"Nah, he woulda told meh…" she said looking at the floor "None have seen him today. Ah guess ah'll talk ta Jean then" she said and walked away.

**New Orleans – 14:30 p.m**

Remy unfolded the letter again. He didn't recognize the hand writing but it had to be someone who knew him very well. Or got to know him and had now rigged at trap for him to just walk into.

_Meet me in New Orleans, at the place you so cherished when you were a child at 22:00pm_ it said.

He rubbed his chin slowly still looking down at the letter. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He had rented a small furnished apartment right across from C's Ice Cream down the street. _The place he cherished as a child_. He used to go to this Ice cream parlor almost everyday when he was a kid. The chocolate and vanilla were the best flavors. Sometimes he treated himself to Pistachio which was a little more expensive. All C's flavors tasted like the real thing and during the summer he even used to come twice a day and enjoyed the ice cream twice as much.

Sun was streaming through the window next to the bed, spilling light everywhere. He looked at the clock on the wall. 14:53. seven hours to go, better go get some lunch then without being seen. He didn't want to draw the attention of the Assassins or the Thieves Guild that he was there…

**Westchester - 18:50 p.m **

"Jean, Ah've been looking all over for ya! Where the heck have ya been?" Rogue said indignantly.

"I'm sorry Rogue. I was at the mall, is there something you need?" she answered coolly.

Rogue took a deep breath "Jean, I haven't seenRemy the whole day! Neither has anyone else! Ah don't know where the heck the swamp rat is 'cause he didn't leave a message anywhere and he hasn't told anyone that he was going anywhere!" she said almost too fast.

"Rogue, why don't you calm down" he said putting a hand on Rogue shoulder. "We'll use Cerebro if we have to, come on" she led Rogue to the elevator.

"_Scott, I need you to gather some X-Men and meet me in the war room in half an hour, I sense there is something wrong."_ The telepathic message rang in Cyclops's head.

**New Orleans – 21:58 p.m**

Remy looked out of the window at the people walking on the street below him. His gaze moved to C's Ice Cream. He watched as people went in and a couple holding hands exited the glass doors. His eyes narrowed and flashed. "Wha'evr, m'goin'" he thought as he threw on his trench coat, ran down the stairs and exited the building. He stopped right across the street from the ice cream parlor. He checked his inside pocket for his bo staff and his outer pockets for his cards.

He looked up and down the street before he crossed, pulled open one of the glass doors of the ice cream parlor and entered.

A/N: Hope you like it. Chapter 4 up soon! Please review it would be real kind, I really wanna know what you think!

Thanks - Violent Flames


	4. Help Us Out

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you so much it really helps a lot!

Oh and **Roonie** it's true I don't have to put the am or pm. I didn't at first then I went back and put them I dunno why. Also I don't mean twenty-two hundred hours by 22:00 I mean to picture a digital clock kinda, but thanks for the tip and your review is much appreciated.

So here's Chapter 4! Hope you all will like it.

Happy Reading – Violent Flames

* * *

** Chapter 4 – Help Us Out**

* * *

Gambit grabbed the handle of the glass door of the ice cream parlor. Inside, people were chatting and laughing as the sipped their milkshakes or took spoonfuls of their ice cream. The buzz could be heard all the way outside where Gambit stood studying the patrons' faces to see if he recognized any of them. He narrowed his eyes at a man in mid-thirties with short brown hair and a cigarette in his mouth. 

"Non" he thought "Thought him ta be someone else" all this took a couple of seconds and Gambit finally decided to enter for there didn't seem to be danger, for the moment at least…

He pulled the door open when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the entrance. The person shoved him into the dark alley next to the parlor which smelled of paint and old furniture. Gambit immediately prepared himself into a battle stance and charged a couple of card in his right hand. He stood there waiting to see who his assailant was, prepared for anything.

The dim light from the street lamp across the street cast a strip of light between Gambit and his assailant. The attacker stepped into the dim ray of light revealing his face and looked Gambit in the eyes.

"Pierre? S'dat you, mon ami?" Gambit asked puzzled as he slowly lowered his cards.

"Yeah, s'me Remy… Sorry 'bout shoven' you in here like dat, but I didn't wanna draw attention and talk to ya out in da open street, ya know" he answered looking to his left and right.

This young man had short brown hair and green eyes; he was normally built and was wearing a ribbed leather jacket underneath which he wore a white t-shirt. His pants matched the jacket and his boots looked heavy and were quite dirty.

Back when Gambit had been with the Thieves Guild, Pierre used to be his partner during the training session for Pierre had come to the Guild much later than Remy had and so Remy helped him out with some of the difficult thieving manoeuvres and such.

Remy looked him up and down before he said:

"Was wrong Pierre? Why's ya'll battered like dis? Ya'll white and ya look awfully tired mon ami." He looked at him concerned. Pierre's head shot up and he looked suddenly alert.

"Remy, ya need ta come wit me" he paused "It's Jean- Luc"

"What? Was wrong wit him?" he asked curiously

"Remy, he be needin' ya help" he started to fiddle with his jacket before he continued "De Guild, Remy. De Guild is n'some deep shit, Remy. Deep I be tellin' ya. Jean- Luc sent de letter t'ya an' sent me ta come pick ya up here, he couldn't leave the Guild, too much ta do." He finished and looked Gambit seriously in the eye. "Remy, ya gotta come wit me, ya gotta speak wit Jean- Luc"

"Ok Pierre, now calm down, I'll come wit ya. But what be de trouble, mon ami?" Gambit said as he put a comforting hand on Pierre's shoulder. Pierre's green eyes shot up to meet Remy's red on black ones.

"It be de Assassins Remy…"

**

* * *

**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters – War Room**

"So, he just took off?" The leader of the team of X-Men, Scott Summers asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so, Scott" Professor Charles Xavier answered coolly. He could always do that sometimes, Professor X, hide his feelings. One wouldn't know if he was worrying or angry as hell, for his face remained neutral.

"Vhy vouldn't he tell usz something, ja?" Nightcrawler asked curiously. He sat on top of the round metal table, swinging his tail back and forth.

"Maybe he didn't want us to stop him, or follow him" Psylocke offered.

"Yes, I believe Psylocke has a point" Professor Xavier said as he interlocked his fingers and continued "However, he hasn't contacted any of us has he?" he looked around the room.

Rogue spoke up for the first time since they entered the War Room "No, but does that matter? He's probably gotten himself into some trouble he caint get outta! Ya know Gambit, once he goes somewhere ya jus'know there's gonna be a fight!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." The professor said "I suspect that he must be away on personal matters I'm afraid. You said he got a letter Rogue?"

"Yes professor" Rogue said and sighed "But there wasn't a return address"

"I see…well, he certainly wasn't abducted. I say we wait until he contacts us for this isn't the first time Gambit as gone away without informing any of us." The Professor finished calmly and rubbed his temples.

"But, Professor! What if some' happened to him? What if he caint contact us?" Rogue asked a little angrier than she had intended. Psylocke put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"Rogue, I understand your concern. But I believe if something had happened to him, one of us would have sensed something wrong" he gestured to Psylocke and Jean. "I will however pinpoint his location with Cerebro so that we know his whereabouts." The professor said

"Fine…" Rogue whispered.

"But Profezzor can't you contact him vith cerebro and ask him if he's ok?" Nightcrawler asked, knowing that Rogue would feel much better if they talked to him

"Very well Kurt, I will do that even though I do not much like the idea of invading ones private life. It seems for the best however." Professor Xavier answered and moved over to the door. Rogue gave Kurt a faint smile and he returned it.

"Jean, Psylocke and Cyclops will you accompany me as I contact Gambit?" the professor said as he exited the War Room and the three X-Men he had asked to join him followed suit.

**

* * *

**

**New Orleans – Thieves Guild**

The gates to the mansion of the Thieves Guild rose high and the walls that met it were thick and made of red brick. The gate itself was made of solid black steel and two inches from the top where the letters "TG".

Remy looked it up and down before he turned to Pierre "I dunno abou'ya but de gate isn' as high as i'used ta be." He said with a grin.

Pierre gave a quiet laugh before he turned to the fingerprint panel on the left side of the gate and pressed his thumb against it. He then pressed some numbers before the screen gave him an "ACCESS GRANTED" and the gate slowly creaked open. "Some 'mprovements a' leas'" muttered Remy.

They walked quietly into the night, the soft clicking their boots on the pavement being the only sound until they arrived at the great oak doors. Pierre lifted the thick metal handle and banged it a few times against the door. He stepped back and glanced at Remy who was looking up at the small roof above them. There could be heard shuffling muffled voices behind the door before it opened.

A tall man with long black hair tied into a neat ponytail a small goatee and a firm jaw, was wearing camo pants a long sleeved olive coloured shirt and a vest on top. The man looked them sharply in the eyes and toyed with the toothpick in his mouth. He was aiming low with his rifle somewhere between Remy's stomach and private parts.

"Daniel, s'us." Pierre said hastily. Daniel slowly lowered his rifle and looked at Remy.

"who dis Pierre?" he asked harshly.

"m'Remy, Remy Lebeau" Remy answered. Daniel looked him up and down before giving a curt nod.

"He be expectin ya, de boss" Daniel said "I be takin' ya ta him, follow me"

Remy nodded, turned to Pierre and shook his hand "Tank ya, mon ami" Pierre smiled and let go of Gambits hand.

Remy turned back to Daniel and followed him up the large oak staircase and into a dimly lit corridor. The corridors' walls were adorned with paintings here and there and some statues placed on short pillars. The floor had been covered by a dark red carpet that extended throughout the corridors of the Thieves mansion.

They stopped at a dark wooden door with a small camera above it. The camera was delicately placed but with an eye as trained as Gambits he spotted it.

He remembered this door, it was always kind of darker than the other ones, or so he remembered for inside, his adoptive father used to sit. He sometimes had guests when he called him in there, or to send him on some task, or ask him to do something he could only trust Remy with.

He was brought back to reality when Daniel spoke in his low harsh voice.

"Go on in, de boss be expectin' ya" he said and turned his back to the door to stand guard.

Remy looked at him and then at the handle. _"I wonder wha' he be askin' me ta do dis time?"_ he thought as he grabbed the knob and slowly turned it…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving a cliffy but there has to be a little juicy suspense no? Also, sorry for taking a bit too much time to write this chapter but I promise I will be quicker next time. 

Hope you like it so far and thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Chapter 5 up soon!


	5. The Guild

A/N: I'm really really soooo sorry for the long wait between updates. I just have been really busy I will try and update more frequently in the future. Loads of thanks to all who reviewed, it really means a lot.

**Gabriel Maldonado**: I'm really glad you like my story, and when I'm done with this one I'll will make more Rogue-stories:)

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe****enchantedlight**** & ****BlkDiamond**: Thanks a lot for your frequent reviews. It is much appreciated!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 5 – The Guild**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dimly lit; the small lights on the walls were the only source of light as they cast a thin ray on the large mahogany desk set in the middle of the room. Lining the entire walls on either side of the desk were rich wooden bookshelves stacked with leather back books from all the ages, each telling a different story or educating about a diverse issue. The floor was covered with Persian carpeting made up of dark green, scarlet and other colours perfectly matched and fused.

Small coffee tables stood on either side of the room accompanied by a large dark green sofa or two. Inside, Jean-Luc, Gambits' adopted father, stood silently by the large windows which made up the wall behind the 17th century mahogany desk. He held his hands behind his as he gazed out onto the Guild grounds outside, a breeze shook the branches of the old oak trees.

A soft 'click' of the door snapping shut announced Remy's entrance. Jean-Luc turned around and looked Remy in the eyes as if trying to make out if this really was Remy or not. Confusion crossed his lean features for merely a second before recognition dawned on his face.

"Remy! Remy, m'boy!" He exclaimed merrily and threw his hands into the air as he walked over to where his son was standing, hands in his trench coat and a warm smile grazing his face. Remy closed the distance between his father and himself and they embrace happily, slapping each other on the back.

"How ya doin' Jean-Luc?" Remy asked when they pulled away. Jean-Luc sighed and put a hand on Remy's shoulder he pulled a half-hearted smile.

"m'havin' a lil' trouble son, oderwise I be fine" he answered. Remy furrowed his brow and his eyes flashed.

"Pere, was dis problem wit de Assassins Piere be tellin' me 'bout?" he asked suspiciously looking deep into his fathers eyes looking for answers.

"Why don' ya sit down Remy." He gestured to one of the sofas in front of his desk "I'll explain it t'ya" Remy looked from the seat to Jean-Luc before deciding to take it.

Jean Luc stood by his desk and took a deep breath before he continued "Ya see…" He sighed and fingered the corner of his desk. He looked up at Remy who was listening intently to him not breaking eye contact for a second.

Jean Luc looked back down at the desk and continued "Fo' some time now, de Assassins be recruitin' stronger an' more powerful henchmen den ever. We be suspectin' dese recruits're mutants." He paused and proceeded to sit at his desk, putting his elbows on the top and interlocking his fingers which he leaned his forehead to.

Remy was still listening quietly, waiting for his father to continue.

"Our spies in de Guild o'Assassins have informed us o'some sort o'stoe or crystal dat dey be usin' to find dese recruits. We don' know how it be able ta do so but it be doin' it" he said quite hopelessly and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes furiously. He then proceeded to run his fingers through what little hair he could of his pony tail before he looked back at Remy, who was rubbing his chin in thought staring down at the twists and twirls of scarlet on the carpet.

He looked slowly up at Jean Luc before asking "What is it den ya wan' me ta do?"

Jean Luc seemed to snap up from his thoughts. He looked at Remy for a while scratching his cheek before he said "Well, Ya see, dis ting dey be usin' is discouragin' our Guild members it be unnerving dem and some have left de Guild in fear o'bein' killed along wit their families" He sighed before continuing "And some Remy…no matter how few have joined de Assassins…Dey be needin' de money an' de security."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk once again. He looked Remy in the eyes hopefully.

"So, Remy I need ya ta help me out." At this Remy leaned back in his chair. It was inevitable after all he had called him to New Orleans for a reason, because he needed his help. Remy looked back up at his father and sighed.

"What is it ya wan' me ta do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The X-Mansion: Westchester County**

Rogue stood outside Cerebro, arms folded leaning beside its door, gaze fixed at the cold metal floor. The corridor was lit but was empty except for her. She stood there in total silence, waiting for the Professor to come out of the door next to her and tell her where the heck Gambit had taken off too.

The silence was broken by a soft 'Bamf' accompanied by the usual brimstone smelling cloud that formed whenever Nightcrawler teleported. She looked up as he silently made his way up to her.

"Has za Professor come viz any news?" He asked as he came to a halt and leaned on the wall to the left of her.

She sighed "No Kurt, not yet…" she reached up and scratched her nose absentmindedly and returned to her previous posture just as the door to Cerebro opened. She jumped and turned to see Jean exiting. Kurt pushed himself off the wall and asked "So? Vat did you find out?"

Rogue had fixed her gaze on Jean now, waiting for her to answer Kurt's question. Jean stopped and looked at Rogue and then at Kurt. "Well" she started "He's in New Orleans"

"What? Why in the world is he down there?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"We don't exactly know" she ran a hand through her shiny red hair "He was pretty annoyed when the Professor talked to him though, said he shouldn't have jumped up on in his head like that" she looked at Rogue before continuing "He's fine, and he'll be back in a few days, says he has to take care of a favour. He also agreed to contact us if he needed anything."

Rogue look a little unconvinced "So…Did'ya'll ask him why he jus' took off without tellin' no one?"

Jean smiled "Yes, he said it was his business and his alone. Frankly, I think he didn't want any of us to know his whereabouts."

Nightcrawler swung his tail around "Vell, zats settled zen. Vat is ze Professor still doing inside?" Jean looked around at him "Oh, he's just talking to Scott about something, I think it was training sessions" she shrugged.

"So, anyone up for lunch?" Jean asked happily looking around at her two friends. Kurt smiled "Yeah, I'm starving!"

"Well then, let's get going." She replied and looked at Rogue. She walked over and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure he's fine, Rogue. There's absolutely nothing to worry about" she said as she gave Rogue shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Rogue gave her faint smile "Thanks, Jean. It's just Ah caint shake this feeling that something isn' quite raght"

"Trust me, he will contact us if something pops up. Me, being a psychic and all have learned that this feeling that something isn't right mounts up to nothing 95 of the time" She said as she led one of her best friends down the corridor.

"_Yeah, bu' there's still that 5 of me bein' raght…"_ Rogue thought as walked the rest of the corridor and into the elevator. She pressed the 1st floor and the metal doors of the elevator closed and they went up to lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so here's the 5th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be mostly set in New Orleans and what happening over there. Next chapter will be up as soon as I possibly can. Please Review it will only take a second!

Thanks for reading,

ViolentFlames -


	6. Stone of Paths

A/N: So, here's chapter 6! Happy Reading!

Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Stone of Paths

* * *

He looked the street up and down from the tall oak tree he was hiding in. He took a long puff of his smoke and narrowed his eyes at the two figures exiting the gates of the building across the forest. His eyes flashed crimson as he exhaled the thick white smoke. He looked at the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. 

'_Aw, merde…an' I be de one promisin' m'self ta stop'_ he thought angrily _'Actually… Rogue be de one who convinced me ta try. She could convince any man ta do anyt'ing'_ Gambit chuckled to himself.

He put out the cigarette by crushing it to the tree trunk. _'sorry, mon ami. Bu' don' wanna start a fire now do we?' _he whispered to the tree and shifted a little.

'_ok, so goin' over dis a last time. Three guards n'front four n'de back, cameras on every corner. There be a'leas' forty assassins capable o'puttin' up a goo' fight. De stone be guarded by six guards standin' groun' an' laser security. Piece o'cake.'_ He smiled to himself before swinging himself off the branch he had been crouching on and landed softly on the green grass of the forest floor.

He reached into his trench coat and pulled out his Bo staff and checked his pockets for his cards. _'Showtime'_ he whispered mockingly and he crossed the street in a run. He was as invisible as a shadow in the night, running where the moonlight did not follow. He was as fast and quiet as a cat, his footsteps where inaudible as he reached the wall that surrounded the Assassins Guild.

He was standing at the corner and above him was a camera menacingly looking out on the opposite street for unwanted guests. He looked left and right before using his Bo staff to leap over the wall. He landed on the other side and stood still in the shadows as a guard passed him by. Gambit jumped out of his hiding place, grabbed the guard by the mouth and took his holstered gun and beat him upside the head so that he fell unconscious.

The building was old like something out of the Victorian times. _'Typical'_ he smirked as he spotted thick old vines climbing their way on the side of the mansion _'Amateurs'_ He thought as he ran over and began climbing up. _'Gotta be thankful nonetheless'_ He thought as he came to a halt on the third floor.

He peeked inside the window, it was dark and nothing much could be seen. There was a tiny red light in the corner of what seemed to be a short corridor. _'Mus' be anoder camera'_ He thought _'No way ta ge'round it wit'out bein' seen…I'll try de next window'_.

Without further ado he climbed to the window next to the last one, peered over the ledge and through the window. It wasn't as dark inside as the last one; he could see the small corridor ending in a small doorway that led into a room with glass cupboards and cabinets. The small corridor had cardboard boxes stacked on either side and in the corner he could see a camera. _'Merde'_he thought before he noticed that the tiny red light wasn't there like on the other camera. He looked closer just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. _'…Malfunction? Jus' wa Gambit needed…'_

* * *

**Back in Westchester  
**

* * *

"By the Goddess!" Ororo Munroe, aka Storm exclaimed as she walked onto the now frozen floor of the mansions library. She took in the sight with wide eyes before her brows furrowed and she called across the hall. 

"BOBBY! You will come here this instant!" and folded her arms across her chest as Bobby's head peeked around the doorway to the library. Storm glared furiously at him and he seemed to feel her intense gaze and so walked fully into the room, abandoning his cover behind the doorway and nervously scratched the back of his head as he stood there in front her…shield less...

"What in the great heavens name have you done in here!?" she asked incredulously.

"Well… heh…see, it wasn't… you know really my fault…" Bobby stammered as he seemed to take a particular interest in his shoes as he didn't have the guts to look Storm in the eye. "Yes, well I can think of a thousand people who can freeze the library floor, so it wasn't necessarily your fault Bobby" Storm answered sarcastically.

Bobby cleared his throat and look down at his shoes once again. "I think you better clean this up before the professor sees it. Be quick about it, that's for your own sake." She looked at him gravely "The professor wouldn't be very happy about it, and I know you don't particularly like doing chores…" she said calmly.

Bobby nodded and smiled impishly at her. She gave him a little smile before stepping out of the library and heading down the hall. She continued her way into the kitchen were Logan had just opened the fridge. Rogue sat silently at the counter with a mug in her hands and across from her sat Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat who was toying with something on the inside of her mug with a spoon.

"Hello" Storm said calmly as he entered and sat down at the counter beside Rogue. They all mumbled their 'hello's'. Logan grabbed a bottle of beer and shut the fridge behind him before he sat down at the counter as well. "So" he said "I was thinkin'" he twisted the cap of the bottle and took a large sip before continuing "about headin' inta town an', ya know have a lil' change of atmosphere or somthin'" He took another sip "anybody wanna come they're welcome." He brought the top of the bottle of beer to his lips and looked at them.

"You know I am not really one for a night on the town, especially not those crowded bars were the smoke is as thick as fog." Storm answered decisively eyeing Kitty as she went on prodding the contents of her mug with her spoon. Logan took a sip of his beer and looked at Rogue who hadn't looked up from her mug yet.

"Well, ya seem awfully interested in yer cocoa darlin'" he said coolly. She looked up at him. "Yeah" she whispered and looked back down at her mug.

"Well? Ya comin' or what?" he asked her as he took another sip. Rogue looked slowly up at him and held his gaze for a few a seconds before answering.

"I dunno Logan, I ain't really a fan o' crowded places either…" she said a little bothered before putting aside her mug and walking out of the kitchen. Logan looked at Storm who gave him a sad look. He put the bottle on the table and went after Rogue.

Kitty stopped playing with the contents of her cup and look up at Storm. She looked around the kitchen at the abandoned bottle of beer and the mug of cocoa and the looked back at Storm.

"Did you guys say anything?" she asked confusedly.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry I take so long to update but I just got so much school stuff. Really sorry… 

Have a review.

Happy Reading! – Violent Flames


	7. Like Takin' Candy From a Baby

A/N: Hello again! I want to thank everyone who reviewed; really it really helps a lot in getting the next chapter posted.

Tammy: Yeah, I thought that would be kinda sweet

Silverskies: Thanks for your review, it's good to hear that there are still a bunch of ROMY fans out there: D. I hope I will not disappoint in some of the points you mentioned. Cheers!

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!

Ok here's the next chapter! Happy Reading! – Violent Flames

* * *

Chapter 7 – Like Takin' Candy from a Baby

* * *

Logan caught up with Rogue in the entrance hall just as she grabbed the handle of the front door. Logan shut the door just as she had cracked it open an inch. She tilted her head down toward the floor, her hand still on the handle.

"Let go Logan" she whispered quietly, anger simmering on the surface of her tone.

"No" came Logan's gruff answer. "I ain't lettin' go until ya tell me what the hell is goin' on with ya!" She looked up at him slowly and stared into his calm eyes before sighing deeply.

"Ah…Ah dunno Logan." She let go of the handle and leaned her back on the door instead. "Ah don' know, it's probably nothing." She whispered the last part more to herself, but one can't avoid a person with superhuman hearing not to catch that last part.

"Ya know I think Gumbo is more'n capable of takin' care of his own skin…" He said reassuringly as he walked towards Rogue and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked away from Logan and then back down on the floor.

"Ya know I think you an' I should take me up on my offer and…go grab a beer or to in town…Where..." He looked around the entrance hall before continuing "…we can talk a little more…"

She looked back at him _'What has he got up his sleeve?' _she thought suspiciously before she answered his question. "Fahn…" she whispered quietly.

Logan smiled "How ya wanna go there? Bike? Cause I ain't flyin'…" he said decisively. Rogue gave him a small smile "Fahn… But we'll take a car." She said as Logan headed for the elevator.

"Sure, your call" he answered back as he pushed the button to the elevator.

* * *

**In New Orleans  
**

* * *

'_Ok, so got de stone. Had t'knock out about 7 guards, but I be lucky fo' de fact dat de alarm wasn' tripped.' _Remy thought has he made his way to the window from which he entered. He climbed down the vines and jumped the last bit down to the ground. His red eyes flashed in the dark as he looked around.

"Stop where ya stand or I'll blow dat pretty head off!" The owner of the voice stood behind Gambit about 5 metres away, gun pointing right between his eyes. Gambit turned around slowly as he heard hurried footsteps coming closer, and a minute later about 10 assassins joined the first one.

"Why don' ya hand over whatever it was ya failed ta steal, ya filthy t'ief!" the assassin said again. "Non non, t'is not over until da fat lady sings, mon ami…" he said as he leapt onto the vines on the wall and charged a few cards which he sent flying towards two assassins who flew into the wall behind them. "…An' I havn' even come to de chorus yet." He finished as he leapt down onto 3 assassins who were firing madly at him.

He landed behind he 3 assassins and jumped on to somersault in mid-air and connected his feet hard with the faces of 2 assassins who fell onto their back, presumably unconscious.

Gambit proceeded to duck as more bullets were shot his way. He smiled as the cards he had stuck in the back of the 3 assassins he had jumped behind went off and left the victims unconscious or injured either way they were bleeding.

"Get him ya fuckin' idiots!" one of the assassins yelled as he reloaded his weapon. He shoved the ammo clip into the gun, loaded and was about to aim when a glowing king of spades stopped at his feet. The assassin's eyes widened "SHI-…" The explosion cut him off and sent him flying into the wall as well.

'_Eight down, two t'go' _Gambit thought as he grabbed his Bo staff and used it as support to vault himself at the two remaining assassins. He kicked one in the face as the other one took out a sword from the holster on his back.

Gambit landed smoothly on the floor and looked at the man. The assassin slashed at him with the sword but Gambit leapt out of the way and struck with his Bo staff. The assassin was quick enough to block his strike and sent one of his own towards Gambit head. Gambit dipped his head but wasn't quick enough as the assassin's blade grazed his cheek and left a nasty cut.

Gambit recoiled and put a hand to his cheek and brought it in level with his eyes. He glared at the assassin who was smirking contentedly and twirling his sword mockingly. "Ya will regret dat. Fils de pute!" Gambit said as he sprung to the side and threw a few charged cards toward the assassin.

The assassin jumped out of the way and the majority of the cards hit the wall, one however knocked the sword from the assassins hand and sent it flying in the opposite direction. Just as the assassin collected himself Gambit had pinned him to the wall with the Bo Staff pressing against the assassin's throat.

"Tol' ya, ya would regret it…" Gambit whispered before he let go and leapt over the wall and to the street on the other side.

The assassin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and looked up at where Gambit had jumped over the wall. He turned back and snorted _' Wha' a jag off… regret wha' seems I hurt 'im more'n he hurt me!'_ He thought before he noticed the glowing card stuck in his belt. _'Oh fuckin' sh-…' _the card went off.

Gambit smiled when heard that last boom. 'Like stealin' candy from a baby' he thought as he crossed the street and disappeared into the forest where he took out the significant green oval stone and looked at it properly for the first time. It was beautiful as it seemed to glow weakly on its own in some weird way. Gambit tucked it back safely in his trench coat as he continued to make his way back to the Thieves Guild and the stone to Jean-Luc.

* * *

**Back in Westchester**

**Harry's Bar**

* * *

"That good enough for ya darlin'?" Logan asked before taking a sip of beer from the brown bottle.

They were sitting in a bar in Westchester. It was dim inside but the smoke wasn't thick and a non-smoker would find it tolerable. Most people in the bar kept to themselves and sat either at a table or at the counter. There weren't usually any "fishy" people around here. The Jukebox was playing a blues song in the background, and the billiard table in the corner was occupied by two men with ripped clothes, piercings and tattoos and the sound of the balls they nudged softly clicking as they struck each other.

Logan, aka Wolverine and Rogue were sitting on a table in the corner of the bar sipping their drinks over light conversation. It seemed Rogue, as usual didn't want to come out from around the walls she had so neatly built around herself. But Logan above all could understand that, so he kept conversation on an impersonal level, for the most part…

"Yeah, good…but why would ya do it?" she paused as she fidgeted with the bottle cap she had in her hands. "Ah mean, ya don' really like him…" she said and looked up at Logan who was taking another sip from his beer as he watched her.

"Well…" he said as he put the bottle back down on the table. "Ta be honest with ya darlin'… I am growin' kinda fond of the Cajun" he paused "Besides if he means that much to ya, then I ain't gonna let nothin' happen ta Gumbo either." He grabbed the bottle and brought it up to his mouth "I can't stand ta see you unhappy like this" he said before taking another swig of beer.

Rogue looked up at him and gave him a smile "Ya really mean that… Yer such a hon" she looked back down at the cap in her hand before Logan smiled back at her.

"That's clear then… We'll wait one more day. If the Cajun doesn't make contact with us or comes back" Logan took another swig of beer before continuing "We'll go after him. A team of X-Men, and I don't think Chuck or Scotty would disagree with us on this."

"Yeah, Ah think yer raght Logan…." She looked up at him again "One more day is fahn." She finished and smiled at Logan.

"Ya wanna leave?" He asked her inclining his head towards the exit and putting down his empty bottle of beer. "Yeah, Ah think Ah've had about enough o'cigarette smoke fer one evening" she said and got up.

They went out the exit and walked over to the car. Before Rogue went on to go around to the driver's seat she turned to Logan.

"Logan?" she asked quietly

"Yeah?" he answered as he looked at her.

"Thank ya…for everythin'" she said and cautiously put her arms around his neck and hugged him to make sure they made no skin contact, he too slowly hugged her back. They stood there for a few seconds and broke apart.

Logan looked up at her and smiled "Don't worry about it darlin'" he said.

A/N: Hope you liked it... Next chapter will be posted as soon as i'm done with it...Reviews are much appreciated. Cheers!

Happy Reading! - ViolentFlames


	8. Unveiled

A/N: I just wanna thank you all for reviewing… you know who you are and you're really keeping me going when I've thought about abandoning this story at times... I'm very pleased that you like my little story here and I will do my best to keep it that way. Again I am sorry it takes such a time.

**Psylocke2216**Thank you for the tip it really helps a lot when reviewers give tips about structure and so. I will try to improve on that part hope this chapter is better. Thank you again for reviewing all those chapters, that was brilliant!

Happy Reading! - Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Unveiled**

Remy walked up to the gates of the Thieves Guild and pressed the button on the interphone. Soon a gruff voice could be heard on the other side "Ya?" it asked. Remy looked over his shoulder to makes sure no one was following him for the umpteenth time and then turned back to the interphone "It be Remy. Op'n up." He said quietly and watched as the gates slowly opened.

He walked across the yard and through the front door continuing up to his adoptive fathers' office without sparing a glance at anyone he passed by. He knocked softly on the office door and opened it when he heard a "c'm in". The room was as he had left it still dimly lit and inhabited by no one but his adoptive father. Remy stepped in and sat down in the same armchair he sat in before he left of on his mission. He leaned back in his seat and put his elbows on the armrests and brought up his interlocked fingers to rest on his chin.

Gambit sat watching Jean Luc stare out the window with his back to him as he had done the first time Remy stepped into this office. Remy took a loud breath before he spoke.

"I have somtin' f'r ya" he said quietly and watched Jean Luc turn slowly around and face him.

"Ya have de stone Remy?" Jean Luc answered sceptically it almost seemed as if he didn't want Remy to be here.

"Ya pere, I do" He said with a slight smile "Took de stone f'm undaneat dem assassins' noses'" He was grinning now and reached inside his trench coat to pull out the magnificent green glowing oval stone and held it in the palm of his hand. Jean Luc stared at the stone wide eyed almost hungrily and as he reached to take it from Remy, Gambit closed his palm and pulled away his hand.

"Nuhu, dis stone seem ta mean more to ya dan you be letting on pere" he said cockily he looked Jean Luc in the eyes before continuing "If you said dis stone be somehow bringin' mutant recruits to da assassins and takin' our men from us den dis stone better be destroyed, non?" Remy finished inquisition clear in his voice.

Jean Luc rubbed his chin slowly seemingly thinking what to respond to this. "Would ya like sometin' ta drink? Ya must be thirsty after ya little adventure" Jean Luc smiled. Remy stared at him and dropped down his hands to rest on the armrests before answering"Sure…"

Jean Luc went to the small cupboard in the bookcase and with his back turned to Remy he poured him a glass of Brandy."Remy…" he turned around and stared Gambit in the eyes. "Why not use de stone instead? We could use it to a' leas' bring back some recruits instead o' dose we lost" He handed Remy the glass and went to sit down at his desk and looked at Remy once again. "Remy, de guild be needin' people. We're too few fo' my likin'" Jean Luc finished meaningfully and stared determinedly into Remy's eyes.

* * *

Westchester 

The Xavier Institute

Psylocke marched across the entrance hall of the mansion with a cup of tea in her hand when Logan stepped through the front door. She stopped and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Logan stopped to and stared at her before he gruffly said "What?"

Psylocke sniffed "nothing… although the thing that comes to mind is where you have been Logan dear…" she said mockingly.

Logan shut the door and turned to here "Well, Betsy I don' think that's any of your business" he said coming up to stand in front of her.

She looked back at him for a couple of seconds before she shrugged "Well, you smell of alcohol which I would accurately determine to be beer, so you don't need to **tell** me where you've been." She slyly and continued her walk to the rec room.

Logan followed her with his gaze until she was out of sight, huffed and shook his head with a slight smile before he walked in the direction of the kitchen. When he entered he saw Iceman and Nightcrawler in there. '_uh-oh_' Logan though before he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

Bobby seemed to be trying to freeze his leftovers from dinner and Kurt was watching him. Logan glanced apprehensively at Bobby before asking "What the hell are ya up to popsicle?"

Bobby didn't stray his attention away from his dinner freezing but Kurt turned to Logan "Herr Logan, Bobby here iz trying to freeze his leftovers zo that he can microwave zem anozer day. You know like ze frozen dinnerz in ze supermarket ja?" Kurt explained and smiled at the uneasy look on Logan's face before he turned back to Bobby whose tongue was sticking out in concentration.

Logan took a sip of his soda before Kurt said "Bobby zaid zomething about ztaring in ze frozen dinner business." When Logan then looked at Bobby, the plate of food in front of him exploded on the table and sent pieces of frozen meatloaf across the kitchen. Bobby looked down on the table apologetically when he caught the incredulous look on Logan's face. Kurt looked about ready to burst out in laughter when Logan said

"I don' even know how ya do it every single time" looking disbelievingly at Bobby which was followed by a couple of moments of silence before Kurt piped in "Zo Logan, how did it go wiz mein ziz ja?" and they turned their attention to Kurt.

* * *

Back in New Orleans 

Thieves Guild

Remy took a swallow of his drink before he said "Pere it be too dangerous. Wha' if somewha' came an' stole dis stone from ya huh? And we wouldn' know who dem was? Den ya would 'ave lost anyway! What if it bring de entire guild o' assassins in 'round our ears?"

He took another sip of his drink before continuing "We o' rather ya wouldn' be able ta handle dem. So, if we destroy de stone dey ave' nothing ta come here fo'. Besides ya can say dat it be some t'ief ya don' know about" Remy said trying to convince his adoptive father to destroy the stone.

Jean Luc sighed and got up from behind his desk and slowly walked with his arms behind his back to where Remy was sitting. He scratched his head "Ya know Remy. I don't t'ink I able ta convince ya outta dis one" Jean Luc said and continued to stop behind Remy.

"I don t'ink ya will pere" Gambit said stubbornly and chugged the rest of his drink, got up from the armchair and turned to face his adoptive father. The fast movement made him feel light headed and he staggered a few steps backwards _'Woah, I didn' drink dat much… Mebbe I be losin' my touch'_ Remy thought.

"Remy? Remy!" Jean Luc's voice seemed faint and Remy looked up to see his face staring to blur. Jean Luc advanced on him, held him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. Remy could see now that he looked livid and heard him say "I don't think that is your decision to make you imbecile! I will take it from here thanks"

The last thing Remy thought was where his father's accent disappeared to and the last thing he saw was Jean Luc's eyes flash yellow before his face turned blue and transformed into '_Mystique…?_'.

A/N: Oooh cliffie! That's a mean one, sorry about that. Please drop a review on your way out it is much appreciated and we'll see you next time! Cheers!


End file.
